A Trip to Kleinfields
by gleevixen
Summary: Mercedes goes wedding dress shopping-One shot. This may be a piece of a future story


_Author's note: This is my first fan fic. This is possibly a piece that might end up in a story that I am already working on or it will just be mentioned in that story. Let me know what you think of it and thank you for reading._

**A trip to Kleinfield's**

Mercedes stood in the dressing room, three aisles down and then 2 rooms on the left in the Kleinfield's Bridal Boutique in NYC. She'd been deposited in the overly bright room seven minutes and forty-two seconds ago.

She'd already gotten undressed and had on the Kleinfield's appointed robe and she felt herself tugging on it. Was this silly thing made for a girl two sizes smaller than her and a foot shorter? Mercedes had to calm her need to Diva-out in that moment, because it was JUST a robe, she knew she looked good and didn't need some skinny Minnie robe to make her think otherwise.

Mercedes looked across the room at the overly cushy seat and just as she was getting ready to settle down for a possibly long wait she heard a knock at the door.

Mercedes bridal dress consultant for the day, Lisa slide into the room with a bunch of white confections in her arms. Mercedes eyes grew big and she looked at the consultant and smiled. She'd never been more overjoyed that her friends made her watch 'Say Yes to the Dress' once she and Sam got engaged. Granted, maybe she watched it before then, but she wasn't going to tell.

Either way, Kleinfield's has the best selection of dresses for all sizes, at least according to the show and website. And being in NYC for the weekend gave Mercedes a chance to hang out with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Okay and …..Jesse, because wherever Rachel was so was Jesse.

Mercedes watched as Lisa pulled out the first blissful masterpiece and sighed. There was nothing like beautiful wedding dresses.

"Okay Mercedes, these dresses will probably be a little too big for you, but I wanted to give you room to honor your curves girl!"

Mercedes couldn't help but like the consultant because she knew a diva when she saw one. And Mercedes loved anyone who wanted to honor her curves. "What size are they?"

"These dresses I pulled are either 14's or 16's. I know the 16's are WAY TOO BIG but we've got these awesome clips to close and pin up the dresses."

"I am a big fan of the show so I know what you are talking about."

Lisa clipped up the dress and had Mercedes face the mirrored wall. "Oh wow!"

"This dress is a Claire Pettibone. It has a sweetheart neckline, a lace overlay and is a mermaid shape. What do you think?"

"I'm wearing a wedding dress!"

"Yes you are Mercedes and you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to show your family and friends?"

"Yes!"

Mercedes swished down the hallway passing other brides to be as she made her way to the viewing area. She could already see Santana and Rachel arguing over something and Kurt pacing. As soon as Mercedes walked up Kurt sat and a huge smile lit up his face. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh Mercedes, look at you! You look so pretty." Rachel seemed to have a tear in her eye.

"Cedes you look hot!" Santana made a sizzling sound.

"That dress is exquisite on you Mercedes." Chimed in Blaine.

"Cedes you are working that dress girl." Tina said with a snap.

"I love you in this, but it's not right." Kurt squished his face up.

"Yeah, Mercedes you were always meant to be in a Diva. So where's your diva gown?" Leave it to Brittany to say what everyone had been thinking.

"True, you and Sam are having a really nice wedding especially since you all have the money now and many big time connections that have to be invited. You don't need just a dress, you need a statement! Come back with the wow factor." At that Kurt shooed Lisa and I away.

I swear that Kurt is Lucky for my many years of love for him. I turned and headed back to the dressing room watching the happy brides squealing over their perfect dresses.

Lisa helped me try on two other equally beautiful dresses. They were gorgeous, but they had no true wow factor.

Finally at almost the ending of the dresses pulled was a true STATEMENT. It was a masterpiece of ruching perfection. From Sottero & Midley was an ivory white, one shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and it hugged the mess out of her curvy frame.

If this didn't wow them she didn't know what would. Plus this dress felt right, it just seemed right!

Mercedes called her mom into her dressing room before heading out to the others. Mrs. Jones burst into tears upon seeing her daughter.

"Baby, that's it! That's your dress."

Mercedes wiped off her face and headed out to her friends. Those fools got up and applauded the dress.

"Now THAT is Diva!" Said Rachel.

"Cedes, stunning. No other words." Santana stated.

"This is soooo it girl. Work that dress Diva!" Tina high-fived Mercedes.

"This dress is Epic." Was Blaine wiping away a tear?

"Epic, it is EVERYTHING! This dress was made for you hon!" Mercedes smiled at Kurt.

"Sam is gonna love this Cedes and it's perfection!"

"Thanks Britt. Thanks you guys!" She started crying, "This is the dress!"

"Oh snap a pic of me in my dress." Mercedes called out to whomever. She saw the team all pull out their phones and get a picture. "Can one of you guys send that to Quinn? I don't want her feeling left out. She was bummed I decided to do this while she was away on her honeymoon. SO just know we won't be looking at bridesmaid dresses until she gets back!" Mercedes heard the groans of disappointment and gave them all a look.

Mercedes got into her dressing room and stood as a woman from alterations pinned up her dress. Mercedes thanked them and got dressed in her street clothes.

She heard the light sound of the acoustic version of Human Nature playing and knew it was Sam on the phone. Smiling she picked up her phone while sliding on her shoes. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how the dress showing is going?"

"It was awesome! I found the perfect one after only trying on 4 dresses. So they already took it to alterations and it's already paid for. Woohoo, Diva rocks it! Just you wait!" Mercedes did a little dance even though Sam couldn't see her.

"That was faster than I thought. You want to meet up for lunch before heading to the meeting with the Sony execs?"

"For sure, we'll hopefully hear they love the changes that we made on the songs and will give me freedom for the cd cover art and photo-shoot, but we'll see."

"Cede, these music execs have been eating out of the palm of your hand since they heard your demo. They'll do what they need to do to make you happy!"

She could hear Sam laugh on the other end. "They better. I don't ask for much and now my fiancé had the nerve to want to get married in the midst of my 1st tour. Boy you are so lucky I am a multi-tasker."

"And you're lucky I've been acting as your assistant, band member on call, producer, personal masseuse, best friend, sometimes wardrobe consultant and on and on. As well as your fiancé, woman!"

"You are pretty fantastic. What would I do without you?"

"Pay someone?"

"Ha ha, jokester!"

"I happily do all I can to help my love."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you Sam."

"After 5 ½ years, I know I'm truly appreciated!"

"Alright you, see you in the hotel lobby in a half an hour. I love you."

"I love you too, not so future Mrs. Evans!"


End file.
